Talk:Nova/@comment-24917038-20150115230611/@comment-24796133-20150115234507
My first instinct is attack, and my claws extend to their full length, a defence mechanism. The person doesn't move though. I can't make anything out from here, it's darkish as it is. They have their hood up, casting a shadow over thier face, and they seem to be wearing some sort of mask over their lower face. What is unmistakable are the purple eyes. They shine through the dark no matter what. I'd guess from the stature it's a male, but you can never be sure. "Who are you?" I ask demandingly. He doesn't answer, in fact he doesn't move. So he's the silent type. I walk slowly towards him, wary of any attacks, but I figure if he wanted to kill me he could have pushed me off the edge. I try talking to him again. "Alright then, you gonna tell me why you're here?". No reply again, no movement, just the slight movement of his clothes in the wind. Finally he makes a move and pulls out a rolled up piece of paper from his pocket, throwing it behind me. I look at it and head over to pick it up. It looks pretty normal, an elastic band holding it in a scroll. I grab it in my hand and slide the band off, rolling out the paper. On it are a set of coordinates, North and East, Latitude and Longitude. What is this? I turn back to the figure but he's gone without a trace. What? This is some freaky ass stuff. I head back down into the complex, curious to find out where these coordinates lead to. There's a computer in our room so I type in the message on a map app and have a look at the destination. Paris, specifically the Effiel Tower. But that makes no sense, why would a random stranger send me cryptic coordinates to the Effiel Tower? I look at the paper again. I notice looking at it properly, in the corner there's a word written in tiny lettering: Pluto. It doesn't take me very long to connect the dots. First the Empire State Builiding. Now the Effiel Tower. This must be Pluto's next target, another monument to take down. I can't help but be suspicious, I have the word of a stranger to go on here, and going to Director Cross with just that isn't exactly trustworthy. Then again, this wouldn't be happening without reason. Is it a trap? Can we take that risk? In the end I feel I have to talk to Cross. I go down to the command centre and hear the usual sharp breath intakes as people register my presence. Cross is at the far end, looking up at me as I walk in. "What's all this about, you should be resting." He says to me, before I start explaining. "Pluto's next target is the Effiel Tower. I don't know when, but it'll be soon, maybe tonight for all we know. Warn them." I say in a hurry. "What? How on earth do you know this?" He ask confused. "I just do, call it a mutation," I say, being as vague as possible, "just get Paris on alert, they're gonna be attacking soon." Cross takes a long look at me and must judge that I'm being honest here, as he goes over to the comms section and orders a link with Paris. I really hope I'm not falling into a strangers trap here, but it's too dangerous not to chase the lead. I leave without being excused, like anyone would stop me even if they wanted to. I've got a lot going on now I guess. Training, a ghost contact, a terrorist vs army war and deepest of all, my mind. It's fragile, I can feel it. The slightest thing can set me off now, cause me to be livid, furious with anger and likely to attack anything in my path. It's a scary thought. But also comforting, as if I have the greatest defence weapon possible in times of need. I should learn more about my mutation in the next couple of weeks, that would help. But for now, rest, rest the mind, before it gets too angry.